In the state of the art a fastening means for a sensor or a sensor housing is known. Here for a resonance-proof design of a fastening means a fastening piece which is surrounded at least partly by an extrusion body is provided which engages at least partly in a wall of a sensor or sensor housing.
Furthermore a mounting device for sensors is known which serves for attaching a sensor with a cylinder-like designed housing to a boring of a machine part. Both solutions known from the state of the art make the production of a receiving device only with high technical effort possible, an optimum position adjustment being not possible by means of these solutions.
Known receiving devices of this kind are designed as mainly one-piece housing (M 400 00 894.7), wherein in the interior of a housing upper part a sensor is introduced. When this structural component is fixed in a mounted position the entire housing is moved on the base, wherein by means of connectors in the form of screws or the like a holding profile of the housing upper part is clutched and, after that, the provided fixing can be carried out. When receiving devices of this kind are used in customised varying mounted positions the result are expensive adaptations in order to get an optimum adjustment of the interior sensor. The one-piece housing with holding profiles formed as receiving openings for the connectors comes with a high effort and expenses for manufacturing.